


ResT & Rela[x]ation

by Cait



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Erections, F/M, Hand Jobs, Humor, Language, Nudity, Post-Ending E (NieR: Automata), Romance, Sex, Showers, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-01-22 04:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12473052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait/pseuds/Cait
Summary: In which two idiots have no idea what they're doing, but they do it anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which 9S just wanted to take a shower in peace.

He tentatively turned the knob and was pleasantly surprised to find hot water sputter down onto his bare, outstretched hand. He had to be impressed with Jackass’ quick work, managing to install a functioning shower within hours of the request. He’d tried to dissuade 2B from making it at first, too embarrassed at the personal attention she was giving him, and at the way he’d been acting since she’d been gone, but he was glad now that she’d insisted, the Resistance Camp members more than happy to bend over backwards to fulfill the selfish requests of their saviors and heroes.

He’d made a request of his own, but it could be days before they’d be able to pull what was left of Devola and Popola from the ruins of the Tower and attempt to put them back together. Right now all he wanted was to wash away the evidence of battle. And his mistakes. Mostly the latter, but he’d have to settle for the former for now.

9S removed his clothes and stepped under the water. It felt good. Really good. He’d always loved a good shower, but right at this moment he couldn’t imagine anything better he could be doing...

Well, that wasn’t necessarily true.

His thoughts fluttered to his partner. There was still a lot they needed to talk about, but it seemed they’d gotten the most pressing concerns out of the way. Enough so that 2B had done _that_ earlier and he hadn’t had his head so far up his own ass that he hadn’t managed to reciprocate. Eventually, anyway.

Closing his eyes, 9S unconsciously brought his fingers to his lips, brushing them with as much of the tenderness as he could remember receiving from 2B not so long ago. She was waiting for him outside, seeming to understand that he wanted some time alone to unpack his thoughts and come back to himself. It was clear to him now that 2B was probably the person who knew him the best in the world.

Pod 153 hovered nearby. If he didn’t know better he’d say the pod looked wary and concerned, like a sentry guarding a wounded charge from further harm. Then again, he probably didn’t know better. The events of late have defied his very understanding of the world around him and even of himself. No, probably especially himself. And now that he thinks of it…

“Huh, that’s weird.”

Pod 153: What’s the matter?

The pod snapped to attention and floated up behind 9S, seeming to peer over his shoulder as the android looked down at himself.

“Well, it’s never done that before... I don’t think?”

Pod 153: Accessing records… It appears to be what humans called, “an erection.”

9S brought his thumb and index finger to the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes.

“Yeah, I know what it is. I’m saying I don’t know what it’s doing there. I didn’t think it _could_ do that.”

The pod floated silently for a moment, seeming to consider the situation.

Pod 153: There is a possibility that auxiliary functionality was activated while Unit 9S was being rebuilt.

“Why would you do that?”

9S’s voice raised a little bit. He was more embarrassed than annoyed, but Pod 153 didn’t need to know that.

Pod 153: Pods 153 and 042 were cut off from the network and were unsure which programming was necessary for full functionality of Units A2, 2B and 9S and decided to activate all potential functions.

“Okay, well, can you, like, turn it off? This is kind of getting uncomfortable.”

Pod 153: Unknown. Full system analysis impossible under current circumstances.

“What does that even mean? Whatever, I’ll go through the systems myself later and figure it out. How did humans deal with this, anyway?”

Pod 153: The most preferential solution to this condition for human males is sexual contact with a partner, most commonly human females, by way of penetrative sexual intercourse. Recommendation: Unit 9S should request the assistance of Unit 2B in-

“No, no, that’s not an option.”

Pod 153: If functionality was activated in Unit 9S, it stands to reason the same functionality is now also active in Unit 2B.

“No, yeah, I get that. I’m saying we’re not asking 2B for that right now.”

Pod 153: Illogical. “Right now” is the most appropriate time for Unit 9S to make such a request.

“I don’t want to have this argument, so can we move on to some other solution, please?”

9S’s voice was starting to grow desperate.

Pod 153: Understood. Records indicate that sexual arousal in men will dissipate with time.

“You can’t access my systems to turn it off, but you have “records” about human sexual… function?”

Pod 153: Pods 042 and 153 accessed and downloaded as much available information from the network as possible before disconnection, however there are still gaps in-

“Okay, never mind... so if I ignore this, it will go away on its own? Supposedly?”

Pod 153: Affirmative.

9S and Pod 153 spent the next several minutes in the shower in silence, waiting.

“It doesn’t seem to be working…”

Pod 153: Records also indicate that the application of friction in this circumstance, without the aid of a partner, while not ideal, can be used to alleviate the discomfort of sexual arousal. Proposal: Unit 9S should apply friction to the affected area to alleviate discomfort.

“Friction? Like, how? Am I supposed to, like, rub it up against something?”

9S looked around the room, not particularly pleased with his range of options.

Pod 153: Unit 9S could use his hand to apply friction.

“Yeah, I guess… yeah. Okay...”

9S slowly brought his hand down towards his abdomen, stopping just short of touching the “affected area.” He turned his head slightly to the side to see Pod 153 hovering intently, observing.

“Um, maybe you could, like, go over there and not watch me do this?”

The pod hovered for a moment, as if hesitating.

Pod 153: Very well.

The pod slowly, almost reluctantly, moved back to its original perch nearby.

Taking a breath, 9S continued his hand’s movement downwards, all the while thinking, “The worst thing that could possibly happen right now is for 2B to walk in and see me doing this.”

Just at that moment the door to the room swung open. 9S instinctively turned his front away from view.

“9S, you’ve been in here a long time. Are you okay?”

“Uh, yeah, I’m fine.”

For a moment 9S heard nothing. He hoped against hope that his hurried reply wouldn’t arouse 2B’s suspicions and she would simply turn around and leave the room. “I just wanted to take a nice hot shower in peace,” he thought. “I didn’t ask for any of this,” his mind begged whatever unforgiving god had left him in this situation.

The door closed, and for just a second 9S thought he’d been spared the embarrassment of 2B’s sharp judgment. But in the next moment he could hear the clicking of heels as 2B approached the shower.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt? Let me see.”

“No, it’s fine. Nothing is wrong. I’m not injured.”

In his haste to cover himself, 9S’s hand brushed the offending appendage.

“ _Oh._ ”

Well that felt… different. Not necessarily good or bad, but definitely something that he probably wants to keep doing. After he can get himself out of this awkward situation, anyway.

“9S?”

Catching a glimpse of 2B’s expression from the corner of his eye, he couldn’t help feel a pang of regret at how concerned she looked for him in that moment, worrying for him over something as ridiculous as this.

“It’s nothing.”

9S wanted to punch himself for the stupidity of his panicked answer. Obviously saying that is going to make her worry even more. This was going to get a lot worse very quickly. Why couldn’t it just go away by itself? Why did it seem… bigger?

“If it’s ‘nothing’ let me see.”

A hand settled on his shoulder, pulling gently, urging him to turn around.

“I’d really rather you didn’t.”

Did he say that out loud or in his head? He wasn’t quite sure what was real at the moment.

“Nines...”

Fuck, that is definitely cheating. 9S’s entire body shuddered, his knees suddenly feeling weak.

A second hand joined the first as 2B turned 9S around, brushing the hand he was using to conceal himself away.

“Well…”

Pod 042: It seems to be what humans referred to as an “erection.”

“I can see that.”

From his view of the floor behind her, 9S could just make out 2B’s arm, reaching toward the damn thing. He quickly intercepted it.

“Please don’t.”

Startled, as if she had been in a daze and just realized what she was about to do, 2B dropped her arm back to her side and lifted her gaze, trying to meet his. Of course, 9S really wanted to look anywhere but at 2B right now. Thankfully she was still wearing her visor, and he didn’t have to see whatever look she had in her eyes.

“Does it hurt?”

“It doesn’t feel great. I don’t really get whatever appeal humans had over this.”

9S laughed that fake laugh of his and he noticed, even through the obscuring visor, 2B’s expression almost imperceptibly change. From curiosity back to concern? He really needed to work on whatever it was he was doing that made her worry so much for him.

“I mean, no. It’s fine. It doesn’t hurt.”

“How did this happen?”

Pod 153: It appears that previously disabled functionality was enabled during the rebuild of Units A2, 2B and 9S, and that it is not possible to deactivate said functionality at this time.

Oh, right, the pods were in here, too. 9S wasn’t just suffering this shame with 2B, but 153 and 042 as well.

Pod 042: In that case, the recommended course of action-

“We already covered all this. It’s fine. I’m going to take care of it myself.”

9S wanted to cry. He wanted to curl up on the floor of this shower and disappear from the world for a few hundred years.

“Is this because I kissed you?”

How was it that 2B knew exactly how to cut brutally straight to whatever it was she was looking at? He was supposed to be the one with the powers of observation, but in the heat of any given moment it was she who was able to take immediate stock of the situation.

“Please just kill me now and put me out of my misery.”

Did he say that out loud, too? Maybe he should just shut down his vocal processor and be done with it.

“...”

2B just stood there, waiting for a real response.

“...It’s... not _not_ because you kissed me?”

The floor behind 2B was really quite dirty, and maybe he should consider straightening up the room, since he planned to spend the rest of his existence in here and never face the world again after this.

“All right.”

2B had a particularly determined look about her all of a sudden.

Wait. Was that an, “I accept that answer, ‘all right,’” or an “I’ve decided on some new course of action, ‘all right?’” His cognitive functions were clearly impaired and he was definitely going to have to run a full system diagnostic later.

“...All right...?”

“If I caused this then I should help resolve it.”

9S felt like a cornered animal. He looked wildly around the room for a means of escape.

The Pods? No, they were no help at all. They probably both thought this was the obvious solution.

Running out naked was probably not the best choice. There were already too many witnesses to his utter embarrassment as it was.

He’d left his clothes on the bed to their side, but he doubted he could grab them, put them on and run out the door before 2B wrestled him to the ground. Though that scenario, for some reason, didn’t seem like the worst of his options.

2B was meanwhile watching him intently, like a predator waiting for a prey animal to cross just in front of its path.

He’d have to do what he did best and reason his way out of this.

“No, really, I can take care of it myself. You don’t need to-”

“042, take 153 and wait outside.”

Pod 042: Understood.

9S was a little jealous of how readily 2B’s pod snapped to fulfill her orders and didn’t question her reasons. He’d need to work on matching her level of confidence in a crisis.

The pods moved toward the door.

Pod 153: Why are we leaving?

Pod 042: They don’t want us to watch them fornicate.

“That’s not what-”

9S was in full panic mode. He wasn’t sure what he wanted, but he was definitely terrified of being alone with 2B right now.

Pod 153: I see.

“For the love of-”

_Not you, too, 153…_

The pods exited the room, closing the door behind them with a metallic thunk.

And then they were completely alone. Possibly for the first time ever, now that 9S thought about it.

“If going back is impossible you have to go forward.”

As she said this, almost to herself, 2B slowly removed her visor. 9S watched her movements with rapt attention. He’d never really thought about how smooth and sure everything she did seemed before now.

“What does that-”

Before he could even finish the thought, 2B moved in and their lips were touching for the second time that day. He really needed to get better at seeing this coming.

But now the shower water was getting her dress wet and this was all just too fucking much for him. He really did feel like his legs would give out from under him and he swayed.

2B caught him, steadying him against herself, her skirt brushing against his-

“ _Mnf..._ ”

2B broke the kiss, that worried look back on her face. Did she always look this worried about him?

“No, it’s fine. It just...touched...uh...”

He looked down between them, hoping she’d get the gist without him having to say the rest.

“Okay.”

With that she practically scooped him up and carried him over to the nearby bed, helping him sit down on the edge.

And then she was gone. 9S realized suddenly that her proximity had somehow been a comfort, even as he was utterly mortified by the situation, though he didn’t dare look after her, closing his eyes and trying to steady his breathing.

He heard the shower shut off and her footsteps approaching again. Then he felt her weight settle next to him, her damp skirt brushing his thigh this time.

“Your dress is wet.”

He laughed a little, trying to lighten the mood.

“Should I take it off?”

Was she trying to kill him?

“Are you trying to kill me?”

“…”

Yeah, he was definitely broken. He needed a complete cognitive overhaul.

“S-Sorry, bad joke...”

He dared not look at her, terrified to see the hurt on her face and know that he’d been the one to cause it.

“What happened to all that confidence you used to have?”

Her voice was wistful, as if she was recalling memories of years past instead of a few weeks ago. Well, for all he knew she _was_ remembering a 9S from years ago, one that was lost forever.

“I don’t know. Before, I always knew what to do, I had programming, but this… I’m completely at a loss, here.”

Really, if their makers were going to give them the ability to do this, they should have provided additional programming to know how. Of course, that might be why they had this particular feature disabled.

His smile was a little sad now, and he didn’t have the strength to hide it.

“Do you want me to touch you?”

Straight to the point again. How could she stay so focused when he felt so lost?

“Yes.”

He was surprised how readily he’d been able to answer, and watched as 2B carefully peeled her gloves off, following her hands as they reached up to cup his face, turning him to look at her, finally. Their eyes met for a moment as she pulled him into their third kiss. He was ready this time.

For the kiss, anyway. He was definitely _not_ ready for her other hand reaching down between them and grabbing his--

“ _Augh!_ ”

Everything went white. 9S felt like he was falling, probably because he actually was.

“...S…9S...”

“Nhh.”

When the world came back into focus, 2B was at the center of it. She looked scared, panicked, even. Huh. That couldn’t be right.

“Are you okay?”

The fear was in her voice, too.

“I…think so?”

2B’s features softened, finally.

“Thank goodness. I thought… I thought I broke you.”

“No...I think...that’s supposed to happen.”

Pod 153: Running system check… No errors found.

9S tried to sit up on his own, but the world was just a little off-kilter. 2B reached out to steady him.

“How do you feel?”

“Well… Relaxed? Maybe? I’m not sure.”

He felt like he should be embarrassed, especially with all three of them staring at him like that, and the door was open, so anyone could just, like, see in here right now, but he didn’t seem to mind very much at the moment. Interesting. This was something he’d have to look into later.

9S watched with slight disaffection as 2B ushered the pods back out of the room, closing the door after them. She returned to the bed and sat down next to him once more.

Neither of them spoke for what felt like hours, but was probably only a few minutes as 9S returned to his normal senses. But, really, what was normal anymore? He was going to need to re-evaluate a lot of things after today.

Finally, 2B broke the silence.

“What...did it feel like?”

She wasn’t looking at him. Could she be...embarrassed?

“Well… Like, you know when you scratch an itch and it feels good to relieve the discomfort, but it also kind of hurts? But you don’t want to stop? Kind of like that, but then there’s this big release of endorphins at the end. It’s really strange. I’m not sure I liked it, but at the same time, I kind of want to do it again.”

2B smiled. 9S thought it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen in his life.

“Do you, now?”

She turned to him, and that smile was suddenly a lot scarier than it was a moment ago.

“Well, I mean, not like  _right now_ or anything…”

2B reached over and took his hand into hers, threading their fingers gently. Then she leaned in and closed her eyes as she pressed her forehead against his.

This was nice. A little too nice.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:
> 
> A2 finished her conversation with Anemone and was walking toward the transporter when she saw Pods 153 and 042 conversing outside without their assigned androids.
> 
> Pod 153: It seems that applying cold water can also be effective.
> 
> Pod 042: Are you still searching the records for additional resolutions?
> 
> Pod 153: Of course. It is the duty of Tactical Support Pods to offer resource assistance as requested.
> 
> Pod 042: It would be best to leave Units 9S and 2B to resolve the matter themselves in this case.
> 
> Pod 153: Perhaps...
> 
> “What are you two doing out here? Where are those other two idiots?”
> 
> Pod 042: Unit A2. Units 2B and 9S are inside. We are waiting outside.
> 
> “Uh huh.”
> 
> Pod 153: We are not watching them fornicate.
> 
> “...Okay.”
> 
> Just then a cry came from inside the room. The Pods turned quickly towards the door.
> 
> “I wouldn’t go in there if I were-”
> 
> But they were already inside.
> 
> “...Morons.”
> 
> A2 turned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which 2B doesn't have any pockets, so how can anything fall out of them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay for anyone who's been hoping for another chapter of this thing since... late October (oops). Life got in the way of writing for a while. I added an extra ridiculous sex scene to this chapter to make up for it.

“I’m not following you or anything. I’m just running an errand for Anemone. She needs some parts that are supposedly around here.”

9S looked on as 2B and A2 stared each other down. He and 2B had actually just been about to leave the shopping district, having procured the items he’d wanted to search for today when A2 crossed their path.

Only a little while ago they had been trying to kill each other. Well, 9S had been trying to kill A2. She was really just trying not to die. Or trying to help him? He really wasn’t sure what her motivations were besides a similar sort of vengeful feeling regarding the death of her comrades.

Pod 042: Perhaps we could be of assistance. Tactical Support Pods are equipped with sensors that can locate objects in the vicinity.

“That’s all right. I wouldn’t want to tear you away from your important family bonding time.”

9S tried very hard not to think about the fact that the last time he had seen her here he watched her kill 2B. Maybe coming back to the shopping district so soon after everything had happened wasn’t the best idea.

Pod 153: I believe Units 9S and 2B wish to be alone to fornicate.

Completely caught off-guard 9S sputtered.

“Th-that’s not what I-”

“We do.”

“2B!”

Pod 042: Understood. Pods 042 and 153 will accompany Unit A2.

A2 looked from the pods back to the androids.

“I really don’t need… Whatever.”

A2 turned and started walking toward the entrance to the forest, the pods following quickly after.

The two of them alone, 9S looked toward 2B helplessly.

“Why did you say that to her?”

Ignoring his question, 2B walked up the staircase towards the elevator.

“Come on. Since we’re here, we might as well make a visit.”

“Oh, um, okay...”

He hurried up the stairs after her, careful to stay a few steps behind. He enjoyed gazing at her back. It was comforting to know she was there in front of him, that he could support her in any way she needed. He’d come to feel that all the time that he’d lived and she wasn’t there was empty.

He also enjoyed elevator rides with her; watching her profile and considering all the things she might be thinking but never betrayed in her expression was one of his favorite hobbies. Like right now. Did she really want to come down here to “visit,” or as she teased to A2, to “fornicate?” Or was there something else she wanted to be alone with him to discuss?

He wanted to ask, but he was a little afraid.

“So, that video was… interesting, huh?”

They’d only watched a few minutes of the human sexual instructional video that he’d found earlier before deciding to take it back with them. The video quality was poor and it really hadn’t included much in the way of “instruction” from what they did see.

“Humans certainly were quite interested in expressing their sexual desires.”

“Ha, yeah... That human female seemed to be enjoying herself quite a bit, in particular...”

“I suppose.”

“Hopefully this and the instructional guide you found will help with my research into human behavior.”

“Sexual behavior.”

He couldn’t see her face clearly, but he swore she was smirking.

“What?”

She pulled out the manual and flipped to a page in the middle.

“Nothing. Just wondering what you’ll make of this guide’s detailed instructions concerning the oral transmission of sexual pleasure on primary and secondary sexual characteristics.”

She was definitely smirking.

“Wait. With their… mouths?”

“That’s what it says.”

He took the manual from her to inspect it himself, paying special attention to the page she’d had open.

“They… used their mouths… there?”

The elevator doors opened as 9S tried to wrap his head around the idea. Kissing made sense, sure. It was one person’s mouth touching another person’s mouth as they naturally aligned during sexual positioning, but this?

2B didn’t wait, stepping into the small field of flowers ahead of him.

“...with their tongues?!”

As he stepped out of the elevator, the light in the cave was too dim to see the words clearly, but he kept staring nonetheless.

“This is new.”

Finally pulled away from his morbid fascination he realized what 2B was looking at and a chill ran through him.

“...Oh, yeah. I left it here after you… There was this resistance member at the camp who was talking about human mourning rituals. He said they used flowers to commemorate their dead and I, uh, thought of these ones and, well...”

Turned away from him, 9S couldn’t tell what 2B’s reaction to her own grave marker was.

“I see.”

He approached her, but her visor and the dim light from the flowers casting a shadow on her profile made it impossible to see her face clearly. He suddenly wished they hadn’t come down here at all.

“I guess it really doesn’t need to be here anymore. We can just…”

He reached past her to grab the stake, but she turned suddenly, like she hadn't realized he was standing so close. 9S stumbled backwards.

“Nine-”

She lunged toward him.

“Watch out. The flowers.”

2B reached out to grab him, but he flailed around, trying not to trample the Lunar Tears around them. Her balance faltered and they danced awkwardly, until she finally lifted him, pulling him to her chest as she fell backwards into the nearby open pathway.

“S-Sorry.”

9S propped himself up with his arms, making sure 2B wasn’t injured.

“No, I should have been paying attention.”

2B reached up to touch his face and he got the impression that she wasn’t just talking about their fall.

He also realized how close they were and what parts of their bodies were pressed together. It suddenly felt very hot in here. Maybe there was something wrong with him. Or, no, wait, it must be that… Pressing into her thigh… At a time like this...

Reaching behind him 2B unfastened his visor. It slipped down his face and into the space between them. His eyes followed it briefly, but catching sight of 2B’s chest rise as she inhaled a breath, he quickly lifted his gaze.

She was looking at him. Well, he assumed she was; she was still wearing her visor.

Without thinking, 9S lifted one hand to push it up and over her head, revealing her full expression at last. Her fingers teased the hairs on the back of his head and she smiled.

She had to feel it pressing into her leg, too, right? He should really move, but she wrapped her other arm around his back and leaned in. Before their mouths met he could hear quietly, distinctly, her whisper.

“Nines.”

It was completely unfair and clearly emotionally manipulative, but fuck did it work on him every time.

He had to say if nothing else about their physical relationship had improved since he embarked on his “research expedition,” the kissing definitely had. They’d even started using their tongues, an odd human practice, but it felt good, so he didn’t question it.

There was no way she didn’t feel him rubbing against her leg now. 9S was at war with himself between wanting to break the kiss and get up, and never leaving this spot for the rest of his life.

The hand on his head moved down to his arm, then to his waist. He didn’t realize where it was headed until he felt gloved fingers slip under his waistband and into his undergarment, grabbing him. It took every ounce of will not to scream outright, but his body convulsed on its own, moving into the touch.

The moaning sounds escaping him through their joined mouths were embarrassing enough, but the speed at which this contact brought him to orgasm was mortifying. It also finally prompted him to pull his body away. Unfortunately, it wasn’t fast enough and he spilled into 2B’s hand before collapsing to the side.

He watched, heaving, as she looked at her hand, and he contemplated voicing an apology for that as well before she slowly pulled the glove off and placed it to her other side. He would have to insist on being the one to clean it later.

For now he had to laugh.

“What?”

“No… It’s just… humans were ridiculous.”

He rolled onto his back and she turned to face him.

“How so?”

“We’re programmed to feel like they did, but, how could they be so obsessed with this insane discomfort? Pursuing each other over and over again, making themselves crazy over an ache they could never really abate. Why, when I look at you, when I think about you... when you touch me, do I want to hurt this way?”

“I don’t know. There’s a lot of things about humans that don’t make logical sense. I’m not sure it’s worth our time to try to figure it out.”

“I guess…”

2B looked at him for a moment, then sat up, adjusting her ruffled skirt.

“Sexual contact was something humans did to make more humans. Perhaps they simply endured the discomfort out of necessity. Unfortunately, that doesn’t explain what’s wrong with you.”

“Hey… You could at least pretend you like it, too...”

2B looked like she wanted to say something, but she just turned her attention back to her clearly already fixed skirt.

9S immediately wanted to take it back, but as he searched for the words the glint of something on the ground between them caught his eye. Turning his body he could see it was two small metal objects.

“What’s this?”

He reached down to pick them up, holding them in his palm.

“Pod 042 found them when we split up to search earlier. They must have fallen.”

“Oh, I know what these are. Humans wore them on their fingers. ‘Rings.’ They used them to designate artificial social groupings called ‘families.’”

“Did they?”

2B picked up one of the rings and rolled it between the fingers of her ungloved hand.

“2B?”

She looked at him and he suddenly lost his nerve.

“Never mind.”

Gripping the ring, 2B stood and steadying her footing extended her still-gloved hand to him. He took it and she helped him up, leading him to the nearby bench Emil must have used as a makeshift bed.

They sat together in silence for a moment.

“Oh! I have something for you.”

9S placed the ring onto the bench next to him and reached around to his bag to pull something out.

“It’s not much, but remember we talked about it before?”

He handed the small folded fabric to 2B. She unfolded it to reveal…

“A shirt?”

“Yeah. Pod 153 saw it. I thought I’d give it to you. As a gift.”

He smiled, but when their eyes met he quickly looked away.

“I know I said I’d buy you one and I still will, but for now...”

2B stood and for a second 9S was afraid she wanted to leave already. He relaxed when he saw her dress slip down from her shoulders. When she stepped out of it he realized this was the least clothed he ever remembered seeing her. He’d seen flashes of her undergarment through her skirt, sure, but never the whole thing. It was strapless...

“Huh.”

2B turned as she slipped the shirt over her head.

“What?”

“Oh… Um, nothing. It looks good on you.”

She looked down at herself.

“I think it’s missing something.”

9S laughed.

“I’ll buy you a skirt or something.”

She approached him.

“...And some different shoes. I love your boots, but I don’t think they really go with... it.”

Practically leering over him now, 2B extended her arm as if to brush his cheek.

“Well, then, I’ll wear it for you again when you do.”

Instead she reached down and took his hand, bringing it to her chest.

9S swallowed.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

There was another moment of silence. 9S didn’t want to ruin it by saying something stupid again, but 2B looked expectant.

She didn’t wait for him.

“Are you still afraid?”

He hesitated to answer. It wasn’t that he didn’t understand the context of her question. He had sort of revealed his insecurities back there with that “act like you like it” comment.

“That I’m only here with you out of guilt or pity.”

“...It’s not exactly that.”

“Before you said...”

“I kind of meant _physically_ , but that’s my hangup, not yours.”

Her grip on his hand tightened and he looked up. She was smiling, of all things.

She turned her attention behind them, to the manual he’d dropped earlier in their fall.

“I wouldn’t mind.”

“What?”

“If you used your mouth.”

“What does that… Uh….”

His mind drifted back to the descriptions he’d read.

“...I’m not sure I’m ready for that.”

“Then we’ll have to start with the basics.”

“What does that…”

She grabbed his glove with her other hand and pulled it off.

“If you want me to enjoy it, or at least _pretend_ like I do… Like the female in the video… You have to touch me, too.”

_Oh._

She guided his hand down to the hem of the shirt, then under it, pressing his palm flat against her stomach.

“R-right.”

Letting go of that hand she reached down to his other one and brought it up to remove its glove as well. She placed it on her hip, releasing it and taking his face into her hands, lifting it as she leaned down to kiss him briefly before pulling away and placing her hands on his shoulders, waiting.

“Well?”

He had absolutely no idea how to proceed. What did the male in the video do? The female pushed him back onto a table and he grabbed her waist and pushed her shirt up over her head and grabbed her breasts. Should he do that?

2B smiled like she was reading his mind.

“Let me.”

She grabbed the hem of the shirt and pulled it up and over her head, tossing it onto the bench next to them. Then she grabbed his lapel, turning his body and pushing him backwards onto the bench, straddling him on her knees, and then holding him in place with one hand as she grabbed the hand at her waist with her other one, leading it up to the edge of her undergarment, just to the side of her breast, hooking his fingers into the fabric in a very clear indication of what she expected him to do.

Not wanting to disappoint, 9S ran his other hand upwards along her chest, mirroring its partner’s positioning, then tugging at the fabric, slowly revealing first her breasts, then continuing as he peeled the garment down.

She stopped him when he reached her waist, letting go of his lapel and letting him fall back onto the bench. Then, repositioning herself over him, she took his hands once more and moved them upward, placing them both on her now bare chest.

Her skin was warm. He hesitated to move his hands, whether out of fear or a desire to savor this moment, he wasn’t sure. She looked down at him and smiled again.

“You’re terrible at this.”

He smiled back.

“Sorry.”

“It can’t be helped.”

She lifted her body up and pulled the garment the rest of the way off, then grabbed his pants and underpants together and pulled them both down. There was no hesitation in her movements, almost as if she were frantically trying to accomplish something before it was too late and the opportunity vanished. And maybe it was, he wasn’t sure how long they’d been down here already. A2 and the Pods could be on their way back for all he knew and were about to interrupt them in this compromising position.

“2B...”

She placed the fingers of her ungloved hand over his mouth.

“Don’t say anything.”

Pushing his top up to expose his midsection, 2B took his renewed erection into her hand and positioned herself over him.

Impatience finally took hold of 9S and as she began to settle herself onto him he grabbed at her waist and thrust up to meet her.

They both cried out. The sensation was overwhelming his senses and he could feel his control slipping again. After a few breaths, 2B pulled back just a little, but it was already too much. It was like the first time she touched him there all over again as his orgasm overtook him and his vision turned white.

When he came to, she was still sitting astride him, watching. At least she didn’t look scared this time. She waited for him to speak first.

“Was it... okay?”

“I’m not sure. I don’t think I experienced any of the overwhelming sensations you described.”

“That’s probably my fault...”

The male in the video certainly didn’t orgasm that quickly. He wasn’t sure how normal it was, but after several hours of searching through his systems he’d determined that it wasn’t possible to reduce sensitivity to that part of his body without reducing it across the board, and since he needed basic tactile function to process environmental data he was going to have to figure something else out.

Thankfully, 2B didn’t seem upset.

“We’ll just have to try again, then.”

She looked down at him with a softness he hoped wasn’t just some visual hallucination brought on by repeated system overloads.

He smiled up at her.

“...Yeah.”

Apparently satisfied that he was okay, 2B shifted to the side, leaning her back against the wall. The light from the flowers cast shadows on her exposed skin and his chest tightened.

“You’re so beautiful.”

“I’m glad you think so.”

He looked away, towards the stake sitting among the Lunar Tears, overcome with an emotion he couldn’t define.

“I… missed you so much. I think, losing you like that… it broke me.”

He felt her hand on his chest, but he dared not turn to look at her.

“Nine--”

“I know why you did it. How hard it must have been for you all those times. Maybe all my recklessness was me just trying to avoid it myself.”

His vision blurred as he felt something hot and wet roll down his cheek. He closed his eyes.

“Do you miss them? The 9Ss you lost?”  
  
He expected to hear, “I never really lost you,” or “I don’t think of you as different from them,” but he should have known better. She’d told him before, after all, after the battle with Eve.

"I’m glad you’re the one I could save.”

He felt her shift, leaning down, her breath tickling his eyelids before her lips pressed against each of them in turn, then her fingers wiping the tears away before she pulled back.

He opened his eyes to see her reaching down and picking up the ring he’d placed on the bench earlier, her back to him.

“I know it was selfish and I know it hurt you, but I can’t take it back any more than I can take back all of the times I watched you die.”

He sat up. She turned back and took his hand in hers.

“2B… Watching you die even once was too much...”

“Let’s make a promise then.”

“A promise?”

He watched as she slipped the ring onto his finger.

“That we’ll stay together until the end this time. No more reckless self-sacrifice. From either of us.”

He stared at his hand, at the glint from the metal now residing there.

“And when the time comes… we’ll die together.”

She presented her open palm to him, and he took the other ring from it, shaking a little as he repeated her movements to place it on the matching finger of her hand.

“Together.”

A family.

Was this how it felt for humans? Why did he want to know so badly? To reach for parity with their creators? Why would they make them this way?

He looked at their joined hands, then at their relative states of undress and laughed.

“It feels like we’re doing this all out of order. Or, like, we’re not doing it the way it’s supposed to happen.”

She reached out with her other hand and wiped his tears again.

“Does it really matter? Aren’t the feelings what are important? We have to leave the past behind, but we can make a new future.”

“...Yeah.”

The elevator doors closed and they could hear it start to move.

“I guess they’re back.”

2B stood up and started dressing.

He watched her for a moment before pulling his own pants up and locating his gloves. Then he picked up and carefully folded the shirt as she broke the silence.

“I have to say, I’m a little surprised.”

He looked at her as she fastened the neck of her dress.

“About what?”

“I said humans endured the discomforts of their affections for procreative purposes, but after recreating their actions from the video it’s clear they also enjoyed pleasure in the act itself.”

“Does that mean…”

“I didn’t find it as uncomfortable as you described.”

He smiled as he walked over to where she discarded her glove and picked it up, looking at it before regarding the fingers of his own hands again.

“Hey, 2B… They called this one the ‘ring finger,’ right?”

“Yes.”

“But, if we have one on each hand, does that mean we can have two families?”

“You want another family?”

“No… Like, one is for the one you’re born into and the other for one you create yourself?”

“Wouldn’t that still be the same for us?”

She didn’t seem nearly as interested in his pondering as she re-affixed her visor. He continued regardless.

“But, if you have different relationships with different people, wouldn’t that necessitate more than one symbol? We have ten fingers, so maybe... we can have up to ten?”

“I’m not sure that’s how that works.”

She handed his visor to him and took her glove back just as the elevator doors reopened and Pods 153 and 042 entered.

9S noticed they were alone.

“A2’s not with you?”

Pod 042: Unit A2 was very adamant in her intention not to accompany us to your location.

Pod 153: She muttered something about ‘basic courtesy’ and set out ahead.

2B and 9S looked at each other and laughed.

The pods turned toward each other as if they didn’t understand the joke.

As they all made to leave, 9S picked up the manual, making a mental note to reread about this “oral pleasure” thing later. He looked at the cover.

“What do you think the name of this manual means, anyway?”

Pod 042: The word is defined as a person who has experience of many different places and things.

“So, it was meant to be useful for all humans? I guess that makes sense…”

If they were going to make a new future together he was going to need all the help he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus (I've done it twice, so I guess this is a thing now):
> 
> This is exactly why A2 did not want any part of this. 
> 
> Pod 042: But what I did not understand was why the female felt it necessary to interrupt the male’s repairs to the domicile’s plumbing in order to fornicate.
> 
> Pod 153: Yes, would it not have been more logical to wait until after such “emergency repairs” had been concluded to perform desired, albeit less pressing, biological tasks?
> 
> Pod 042: Unit A2. What are your thoughts on the matter?
> 
> “My thoughts are that we should focus on the task at hand and not get distracted by ‘human biological functions.’”
> 
> Pod 042: Very well… Scanning area... Item location found. Placing target on map.
> 
> “Finally.”
> 
> There was blessed silence while they traveled the remaining distance to their destination. Having two Tactical Support Pods made quick work of the nearby hostile machines and it wasn’t very much time before they turned back toward the Shopping District.
> 
> Pod 042: Unit A2. What you mentioned earlier about “family bonding...”
> 
> “I mentioned something about that?”
> 
> Pod 042: Yes. Unit 2B was discussing something similar. She procured a pair of matching finger accessories used by humans to designate groups known as “families” that she planned to share with Unit 9S.
> 
> “How nice for them.”
> 
> Pod 042: If such an association can be artificially constructed among otherwise unrelated beings, would it not therefore be possible for such a “family” made up of the group of we pods and you three androids?
> 
> “Are you proposing to me, Pod?”
> 
> Pod 042: Proposing forming a family unit, yes. Perhaps we should include Pascal as well. 
> 
> Pod 153: And Devola and Popola. Unit 9S is particularly fond of them.
> 
> “Just how big do you want this ‘family’ to be?”
> 
> Pod 042: Unknown. Perhaps we should discuss the matter with Units 2B and 9S.
> 
> Pod 153: When they are done fornicating.
> 
> “Please stop talking about that.”


End file.
